In conventional musical movements, the sound is produced by a "comb" that is punched out of sheet metal, the lengths and the number of the teeth or prongs of the comb varying in order to provide a scale range of notes. Such combs are usually ground to shape after having been punched from a suitable sheet metal such as, for example, spring steel and, subseuently, each prong or tooth of the comb is individually tuned by a further grinding operation. It will be appreciated that this method of manufacture of combs for use in musical movements is costly and time-consuming and has the disadvantage that the grinding operations which are performed upon the combs and their individual prongs or teeth inevitably introduce stresses into the metal which stresses affect the tone of the sounds which the comb can produce, usually in an adverse manner.